A signal processor module for an automated ground fault circuit breaker, described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 725,610 entitled "Signal Processor Module For Ground Fault Circuit Breaker" in the names of Robert A. Morris et al., and filed concurrently with the instant Application, describes the arrangement of the differential current transformer, neutral excitation transformer, signal processor circuit and trip initiating solenoid supported upon the signal processor printed circuit board. The individual components are automatically assembled to provide a unitary signal processor module for independent test and calibration prior to insertion within the ground fault module which is the subject of the instant invention. Once the signal processor module and the ground fault module are assembled together and are calibrated and tested, the combined modular subassembly is then arranged within the circuit breaker module to provide a completely operational ground fault circuit breaker having ground fault, short circuit, and overcurrent protection.
As described within the aforementioned U.S. Patent Application, earlier ground fault circuit breaker designs were not capable of automated assembly. However, it has since been determined that by providing separate functional modules such as the signal processor module, ground fault module and circuit breaker module which are individually pre-assembled on automated equipment, the component modules can then be assembled together to form the complete ground fault circuit breaker in a downloaded operation.